


Stockings and stilettos

by chameleoncat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Tim, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hickeys, High Heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Top Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleoncat/pseuds/chameleoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim smirked and slowly uncrossed his legs, Jason following the movement like he had been hypnotized. “I figured my night could be… spend in better ways, Jay.”</p>
<p>Three weeks have passed and Jason is finally back in Gotham. He hadn’t expected Tim to be home, but Tim clearly had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings and stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnalife (PunkXgal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nocturnalife+%28PunkXgal%29).



> Tim is about 23-24 in this, Jason 27-28. And they're engaged! Wrote Tim just the way nocturnalife likes him best.  
> Part of a larger universe (dubbed earth-951), which nocturnalife and I are working on… Slowly. 
> 
> No beta, so may contain mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy!

Jason rummaged through his bag, looking for the key set to their apartment. He hadn’t seen his fiancé in three weeks thanks to the case he had been on. Three weeks in a small run-down hotel room in Germany, imposing radio silence for the majority of the time while being practically pressed up against Roy and Kory acting all touchy feely. 

Yeah…. He had had better cases. Not to mention a couple of their informants had suffered a rather gruesome end. 

Finally locating his keys, he sighed and opened the door, not bothering to call out a ‘I’m home’. Tim would be at work. ‘Work’, as in a late night business dinner with the rest of the Wayne Enterprise board members. 

Dropping his bag in the hallway, he shrugged off his brown leather jacket, hanging it in its respective place. He shuffled away, leaving the bag on the floor. Tim wasn’t the orderly type, so he wouldn’t mind. And Jason was simply too tired to care, he’d stuff it away tomorrow.  
Scratching the back of his head, he tried to think of tonight’s dinner. 

Something drew his attention away from food as he walked through the living room. He tensed, noticing the dark shadow of a figure in their couch. Only the general shape of the figure could be made out, the rest of the details were shrouded in darkness. It took him a moment but he somewhat relaxed, fingers stopping their twitch for his guns as he recognized the shadow. 

_Tim._

But that couldn’t be, right? Tim was supposed to be gone, he had mentioned it several times before Jason had left. Still Jason called out, hand edging towards his concealed gun regardless. Being adopted into the batfamily had paranoia written all over its requirement contract.

“Babe?”

“You’re finally here.” Pleased, happy, a hint of that certain type of smugness Jason had come to adore. 

He sighed at the familiar voice, shoulders dropping as they lost some of their tension. “Weren’t you supposed to be gone tonight? Night dweller.” He scoffed, turning and walking towards the nearest light switch. Flicking it on, he turned back to the couch, stopping dead in his tracks when he finally saw his fiancé. 

“Hmm…“ Tim hummed, his dark blue eyes cast towards one of the couch pillows. “When I received your text earlier, I made my excuses to the board. Said I felt ill and would hate to burden them with that tonight.” 

Jason stood still, looking up and down at his lover, mouth slightly agape. He finally spoke up, eyes not even near Tim’s face. “You’re not ill.” 

Tim smirked and slowly uncrossed his legs, Jason following the movement like he had been hypnotized. “I figured my night could be… spend in better ways, Jay.” He practically purred, pupils focusing on the larger male.

_“Yes.”_ Jason finally replied, releasing a breath as he tore his eyes away from the sheer material that covered Tim’s legs. “Definitely…”

Tim stood up from the couch with almost feline grace. In another life he would have been perfectly suited as Selina’s sidekick, using his lithe body to distract more men than just Jason. The younger strolled closer. Shoulders, hips, heels. The rhythmic movements showing how in control Tim was of his own body. The clicking of his stilettos echoed through the apartment. 

Eyes dropping down and up again for the umpteenth time, Jason took a deep breath and rolled his jaw. Any traces of sleep and exhaustion had been banished as soon as he had seen his lover in this get up. 

Sheer black thigh high stockings with black lace tops, tiny dark red bows sewed unto the front; immediately drawing the attention to his slender thighs. The garter belt slings that were attached to the lace tops disappeared underneath a white shirt. One of Jason’s smallest shirts. Just barely covering up Tim’s private regions. A look that was completed by his crimson stilettos, making Tim an overall treat to the eyes. 

_Fuck._

His shirt was too wide on the ex-robin’s shoulders, and thanks to the top buttons that had been left undone, the fabric slipped slightly over them. Allowing Jason a nice view of his skin, collarbones and slender shoulders while still covering up his small but perfect nipples.

Tim stepped closer; _shoulders, hips, heels_. One of his hands played with the edge of the shirt, causing it to shift and reveal even more of his skin, just for a mere second. Everything in his pose screamed control, over his own body and Jason’s alike. He knew of the effect he had on the older male. Fully exploited it if given the chance. Which he currently was doing.

Jason’s fingers twitched, wanting to explore, wanting to reach out and unwrap the gift Tim had graced him with tonight. Discard the shirt to find out whether or not the garter belt was the only hidden item left underneath it.

He didn’t flinch when Tim slid up close to him, dilated pupils betraying his lust.

Tim didn’t say anything, just watched him through equally aroused eyes. He reminded Jason of a cat. They always liked to play with their prey before making their final move.

“Gorgeous...” Jason breathed with reverence, eyes unhurriedly sliding down over Tim’s body, pausing at the end of his shirt. He reached out, but Tim slowly grinned and diverted Jason’s fingers with his own.

Inhaling through his nose, Jason took a moment to control himself while his lover watched him with calculating eyes. 

Tim quietly leaned up, standing on the tips of his stilettos to minimize the distance between their lips. His tongue darted out, barely even touching Jason’s lower lip. Their breaths mingled, Tim’s hands trailing up his well-defined chest to settle at the back of his neck. He pulled Jason’s head down, slowly lowering himself as well to keep the distance between their lips. Tim grinned again and moved his head to the side when Jason tried to kiss him, effectively evading his lips.

It was a game to Tim. Waiting, teasing, giving him a taste to only deny him the rest afterwards. Wanting to see how long it would be before Jason would snap and just _take_ what was his. 

Jason knew that, knew his partner.

And while he usually didn’t mind a bit of ‘push and pull’ before they started, he lacked the patience for it today. There was an itch affecting him, one that wouldn’t be satisfied until he had completely unraveled Tim. Until he had left him nothing but a mess, too busy moaning and grasping at their bed sheets. Jason was addicted to him and had been for years.

He grasped Tim’s jaw, keeping him in position as he leaned down and nosed at his neck. He dragged his teeth over the jugular, enjoying the almost inaudible sigh coming from his partner. Jason smirked, raising his head and crashing their lips together.  
The kiss was hot, demanding and passionate. A fight for control. Tim never gave up easily, too stubborn. 

Jason nipped at his lips, his hand releasing Tim’s jaw to press down on both sides of his neck; compressing his arteries, limiting the flow of blood and oxygen to his brain. Tim shuddered with a hint of a smile, gasping while he closed his eyes. Jason licked into his awaiting mouth, smiling contently when he heard a moan. 

He used to have trouble with it, putting his hands on Tim’s neck; even when Tim himself had taken his hand and pressed it against his neck while asking for it. The scar on the younger’s throat, the one Jason had made himself, still reminded him of the darker days where he wouldn’t have stopped squeezing. 

But Tim trusted him, allowed him and wanted him to do it. And who was Jason to deny him? Especially when Tim looked at him with appreciation and moaned his name in that sinfully pleased voice.

Jason released his neck, grabbing the back of his head instead as he continued their kiss. To think that he had gone three weeks without Tim. Three weeks without this…

He reached around, lowering his hand towards Tim’s bottom, lifting the material that covered him up. Jason bit his lip and groaned, touching the plug his lover had snugly inserted into himself earlier.  
Tim in turn pressed himself even closer to Jason, eyes lit up while the corners of his mouth curled. 

He looked so damn pleased with himself.

Jason growled in retaliation, grabbing his lover by the back of his thighs to lift him up. Tim gasped loudly and grinned, pressing his mouth against Jason in searing kiss. Smug little bird.

They made out as Jason blindly walked towards their bedroom without even bumping into any furniture. The perks of being trained as a robin. The younger rolled his hips, moaning when the plug shifted and his erect cock moved against Jason’s abs.

Jason dropped him onto their plush sheets, Tim’s shaft still obscured by the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to tear the damn thing off his lover’s slim body, appreciate him fully.

Tim looked up to him from the bed while licking his reddened lips. His eyes narrowed and his mouth changed fleetingly into a smirk. Like the cat that got the cream. Just like he had planned it.

Within the confinement of his jeans, Jason’s cock twitched in anticipation. He ignored his own urge, dropping down to the ground on his knees, snatching Tim’s hips to pull them closer to the edge. He grabbed and lifted Tim’s calve, nuzzling the sheer material while he gazed at him from the corners of his eyes. 

Eyes glazed over by lust stared back at him, much the same as his own he presumed. He nosed up Tim’s leg, shifting his hold to the knee. Jason closed his eyes and breathed against the nylon, his other hand running up the neglected sheerly covered leg. 

Tim shivered delightfully, mouth falling open as his hands ran up his own chest. He brushed his fingers over his covered nipples and moaned, looking at Jason with a challenge in his eyes. 

The eldest sneered and dropped his mouth to the skin above the stocking on Tim’s inner thigh. He sucked and nipped, making Tim whimper and twist, his hands grabbing at the sheets.

He continued his path, nipping at skin and occasionally sucking to bruise it while his other hand gripped Tim’s other thigh. Stopping his onslaught near the groin, he gently licked at the abused flesh while his fingers firmly grabbed onto the base of the plug. He twisted and pushed, causing Tim to gasp and moan. 

“Ah- _Jay_ …” 

He couldn’t help but grin, gradually slowing down the movements of the plug. Tim groaned in frustration, cursing him underneath his breath; quickly yelping when Jason suddenly changed legs and gave the other one the same treatment. 

One more thing Jason adored about his fiancé was just how vocal he could be. The amazing sounds his lover could make… Jason could get hard just thinking about it.

As the eldest leaned back and overlooked his work, Tim huffed out an annoyed breath. Jason lightly touched his thighs, the caress almost apologetic for the bruises that now decorated them. He didn’t truly regret marking his lover up, he never did. They both liked to indulge in each other’s desires after all. Tim loved the bruises on his body as much as Jason loved the claw marks on his back. 

He smiled and removed Tim’s heels, fingers dancing over the sheer fabric that covered his ankles, successfully sending small shivers down his lover’s spine. He pushed Tim’s legs open, nuzzling at his fabric-covered shaft. Tim let his head subsequently drop back with a pleased sigh, his hands darting towards Jason’s head, entangling his fingers in his dark hair. 

He started whining lowly when Jason licked at the wet patch of precum that was showing on his shirt. Undoing the lowest button, Jason uncovered his lower regions, unveiling his erect cock and black lace gather belt. He grabbed Tim’s hips in appreciation, thumbs massaging small circles into his skin.

Tim gasped, pulling at Jason’s hair when the man ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft. He tongued the slit, licking up the drops of precum. His lover tried to buck up his hips, but Jason’s grip tightened, effectively holding him still. It didn’t stop Tim from trying to shift, so desperate for more friction. 

But Jason wouldn’t let him have that. He retaliated by digging his nails into skin, making Tim hiss and bite his lip. “Patience, beautiful.” Jason muttered, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “I’ll make it worth your time.”

He returned to licking the tip, reveling in the groans and moans his partner made.  
Finally he wrapped his lips around the top, eyes slipping shut as his cheeks hollowed and he started sucking. Tim groaned and pulled at his hair, the streak of white gripped tightly in his grasp. Jason followed the direction of the pull, taking Tim in inch by inch, groaning whenever Tim tugged. 

“Jay, jay, _oh-_ baby.” 

Jason slowly bobbed his head up and down the shaft and Tim whined for him to pick up the pace.  
He hummed in reply, pulled back and obscenely dragged his tongue over the tip again. Before the smaller male could protect, he dropped back down and picked up the pace, sucking and groaning around the shaft. Tim in turn rewarded him with various moans and different versions of his name. 

The sounds riled Jason up even more.

Relaxing his jaw, he swallowed the length of his cock, burying his nose into the coarse patch of dark hair at the base. 

“Jay! Oh! I’m going to- oh fuck, stop.“ His babybird moaned, pushing his head back. 

Leaning away, Jason released Tim’s erection with a wet _‘pop’_. He raised a brow, confusion written all over his face. “And here I thought we were working towards that.”

Tim shook his head and took a moment to breathe, ignoring just how close to coming he had been. Jason watched him with curious eyes, the corner of his lips curling. The younger eventually pushed himself up, bending to pull Jason’s face closer to his. He breathed down on his lips, a hint of mischievousness visible in his eyes. 

“I didn’t want to cum already. Wasn’t part of my plan.” 

Jason chuckled, glancing down at Tim’s lips. Plump, still red from earlier kisses and attempts to stifle his own loud moans. “What was your plan then?”

A casual purr. “Riding you so hard I forget my own name” and Tim grinned at the groan that that sentence earned him. 

Jason pushed himself up to capture Tim’s lips, giving the other a taste of himself as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Pecking his lips once more before standing up, he quickly discarded all of his clothing. 

Tim ogled him every inch of the way when he crawled onto the bed afterwards. He pushed at his chest and Jason allowed him, going down easily as they switched their positions.  
Now all Jason had was a lapful of Tim, who was still dressed in his shirt and those enticing sheer stockings. He smiled self-satisfied, running his hands up the other’s thighs. 

Tim focused on him with a certain look. There was this undeniable glint in his eyes that told Jason enough. Tim would still be playing his game if he could.  
With his hands still on Jason’s chest to hold him down, Tim started rocking their hips together. Causing Jason to bite his lip and groan. What a tease. 

It was ridiculous how much he wanted to be buried inside of that flawless tight ass. 

He jerked his hips up, not going down without a fight, generating another throaty moan from the youngest ex-robin. 

Jason leaned up and reached between his lover’s legs, ignoring his erection to focus on the plug. Tim was gasping; his head was thrown back as he rocked his ass down against the toy. Having waited long enough, Jason slowly removed it. A whimper, Tim wasn’t fond of the empty feeling it left.

“Shhh, baby. I’ll take care of you.” A gently whisper that stood in contrast with the dark possessive marks on Tim’s thighs.

He threw the plug to the side, quickly replacing it with two of his fingers. Tim sighed, looking down at Jason with delight in his eyes. 

He knew Jason wouldn’t keep playing his game forever, and Jason was doing exactly what he had wanted him to do. Tim was still, as ever, the one in control. Jason wouldn’t deny him that. Not now, not ever. Not when his name fell from those lips like a revered prayer. Not when he could make his heart beat out of his chest with a simple word. All those years and he had come to completely adore Tim, this pressing urge to treasure him. 

He wanted him. Be it this life or another. 

Jason added in another finger, marveling at how easy he slipped inside. Tim had always liked to come prepared. 

He didn’t reach for the drawer of the nightstand. They wouldn’t need more lube after all. Tim wanted him like this, his eyes betrayed him, his smile dared him. He wanted the slight burn when he lowered himself onto Jason’s cock, wanted the feeling to last even if he had been prepared. 

Jason removed his fingers, once more making Tim whimper at the empty feeling. 

Tim lowered himself slowly, taking in Jason’s cock so smoothly. Jason released a breath when he was buried to the hilt. He’d never get enough of this, never enough of _him_. 

It didn’t take long for the younger to start rocking his hips, a slow easy rhythm, his head dropped down and his eyes closed. He shuddered at the praise Jason gave him when the other male told him just how good it felt to be inside of him. He rocked his hips, picking up the pace slightly, looking down at Jason with a grin that rivalled the Cheshire cat whenever Jason unabashedly groaned.

Tim had his claws in him, as it had always been. Even now, dressed in stockings while he grinded down on his cock; Tim always pulled the strings. 

Jason shifted and rocked up his hips. It made Tim gasp and whine louder, the tip hitting his prostate. Pleasure coursed through his veins and he wasn’t afraid of showing that. He loved being loud. Loved showing Jason how good he made him feel; if only to rile the older male up even further. Make Jason fall so deeply he would never be able to leave, make him _addicted_. 

They fucked, their sounds filling the room. Flesh slapping against flesh, breathless moans and groans.

Jason gripped his hips so damn tightly, nails digging into his skin. It would bruise later, he hoped it would. Dark, possessive, just the way Tim liked it. 

“You want me to fill you up, don’t you baby?” 

Tim moaned and whined so beautifully as he fucked himself on Jason’s cock. 

“Want me to fuck you,-“ Jason breathed, low and husky, “until the only thing that you can remember is that you belong to me.” Tim whimpered and nodded frantically, so lost in pleasure. Seeing him so unguarded was a treat.

Jason bucked his hips up passionately; Tim letting himself drop down on his cock harder and faster. His own neglected cock bobbed up and down, dripping precum onto Jason’s abs.  
Biting his lower lip, Tim gazed at Jason through half lidded eyes. He leaned his head back, baring his neck, not breaking their gaze.

Jason knew what it meant, could wordlessly communicate with his partner. He placed his hand on Tim’s neck again, fingers pressing down on arteries, his hold depriving his lover of oxygen. Tim hissed, _“Yes,”_ and gasped when Jason squeezed.  
He desperately grinded down his hips, his eyes black and unfocused. The sight was truly bewitching. 

Jason moaned, enclosing his free hand around Tim’s cock, lazily jerking him off in a rhythm that starkly contrasted their frantic fucking. 

“Ah-“ Tim clawed at his chest, voice raspy as he gasped for air. Just like Jason, he wouldn’t last, not anymore; it was too much, his skin was on fire and his mind was so far gone. “J-jasonnn… _Fuck_.” 

Jason stared up at him, his eyes clouded over in both lust and love. He only needed to utter a single word, “ _Mine_ ”, and Tim came undone. 

Tim moaned and threw his head back, arching his spine, his hands flying to Jason’s shoulders and squeezing. Clenching his inner walls around Jason’s cock as his cum splashed onto Jason’s abs. With a few more well-placed trusts, Jason moaned and came as well, filling his babybird up like he so desperately wanted.

Still rocking his hips, Tim milked every last drop of cum from Jason, quiet mewls falling from his lips.  
He looked gorgeous like this, legs and hips twitching because he was so sensitive; Lips red and eyes unfocussed, completely undone by the pleasure that had taken siege. Yet, he wouldn’t stop. 

Jason shushed him, releasing his neck to run the same hand over his chest. “You were so good, baby.” He ran both his hands down Tim’s thighs, making him shivering contently.

The younger slowly raised himself off of Jason’s cock, his hole twitching, cum spilling out of him. Jason pulled him into his arms, rolling to the side with Tim in his embrace. They caught their breath for a just few minutes, not speaking. Not needing to do so. 

Jason shifted and tucked a lock of hair behind Tim’s ear. “There will be a day when those stockings won’t make me jump you.” He suddenly warned him, the sappy smirk on his face undid his serious tone. 

It made Tim laugh, eyes twinkling in mirth. He still sounded tired, but so utterly satisfied. “As if that day will come.”


End file.
